


Forget Everything You've Ever Cared About and Make Out With Your Sibling

by Wikitiki



Category: Grojband
Genre: F/M, Incest, riffincest, semi-public makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikitiki/pseuds/Wikitiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title about sums it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Everything You've Ever Cared About and Make Out With Your Sibling

"Trina, not here."

But barely a moment later Corey’s lips turned back up into a smile. Trina almost kissed them, they looked so nice like that, but instead she moved her hand up a little, running her thumb under his bottom lip.

They’d been getting a little sweeter to each other, when the mood struck them. The fear that the other was trying to catch them off guard, the sick unnatural feeling of a genuine smile for no reason other than just seeing the other, the tiny waves to each other at school and in the mall when they happened to cross paths and no one else noticed. It all was still strange, but kind of nice.

When Trina told Corey she wanted to spend time with him, he’d tell his awful band that they could have a break, and make some excuse as to why in the world he wanted to stay home. When Trina caught Corey looking between her and Nick with a strange frown, instead of her customary cruel glee at his (jealousy? inferiority? protectiveness?) whatever-it-was, she felt nice. Safe, even.

Another band was playing onstage not too far away. It was noisy and dark backstage, and Corey didn’t seem to have the slightest interest in the fact that his band was supposed to go on next. Trina did have a bit of an interest, to be perfectly honest. If Grojband played at all tonight, it wouldn’t be with their frontman. The ankle biters were looking for Corey out in the crowd. That was where Trina was supposed to be, too, clawing her way through the crowds to get to Nick.

She kissed Corey with that thought. She’d certainly found a better way to spend her evening.

She felt like she should give him some kind of warning, though. Her intentions weren’t entirely pure, as far as making out with your brother could go. She pushed him against the wall behind them, trying to be slow and confident rather than clumsily eager while she worked her hands under his shirt. He shivered when she dragged her nails down his sides, trying to move closer to her.

"Corey?"

"Corey!"

It was obvious he heard them, that chorus of voices calling his name a bit off in the distance. He froze and turned his head, and Trina pulled away from him a bit, frowning. Just as quickly as he froze, he turned back to her and pulled her closer to him again.

“Corey, you’re on next,” Trina hissed, suddenly a little alarmed.

“So?”

“So go!” But she didn’t mean it, and she didn’t move away from him.

Corey laughed. “I don’t even have lyrics for them.” He slid his fingertips under her shirt, running them along the small of her back. She started scratching from the top of his back this time, running her nails down to his sides and making him shiver again.

They kind of clumsily slid to the ground while someone over the loudspeaker announced a change of schedule and a band that wasn’t Grojband started playing. Corey ended up kicking the backdrop in front of them while they shifted around and gave a little surprised laugh while Trina pulled him more sideways by his hips.

“Shh, are you trying to get us caught?”

Corey answered by feeling around under her shirt for her bra straps and then pulling her down to him with them.

“Trina, are you still back here?”

Trina didn’t even pull away from Corey, just lifting her head enough to project her whisper in Mina’s general direction. “Mina, go away.”

“Nick is looking for you.” Mina had her phone out and was trying to use it as a flashlight, but it was about as effective at illuminating the dark as a glow-in-the-dark sticker.

“Nick?” Trina sat up a little more. Corey was already absentmindedly fixing her shirt.

“Yeah, he said, ‘I wonder where Trina Riffin is.’ I almost died!” By her phone’s location, she was getting closer. “What are you doing back here, anyway?”

Trina reached down to run her hand through Corey’s hair, but he’d turned his head to the side. She sighed.

“Mina, shoo! Go tell Nick I went home.”

“What? But-”

“Now!”

The light of Mina’s phone was suddenly snuffed out and she knocked into a few things that had been stuck back there as she scrambled out.

“But, Trina-”

Trina hadn’t really been surprised when Corey abandoned his annoying little band for her, but Corey seemed genuinely shocked.

“It was probably nothing.” She finally got her hands in his hair and kissed him again. “Do you wanna go home?”

“Uh-”

“Dad’s not going to be back until Sunday.”

Corey laughed. “Okay. Wouldn’t want to lie to Nick.”


End file.
